


Testosterone

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e20 Institutional Memory, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny deals with the men in CJ's life





	Testosterone

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Testosterone   
CJ/Danny, others.

Maybe PG-13.

Spoilers: through "Institutional Memory"

Based on Toby's statements about the powerful men in CJ's life and how that might have affected her personal relationships with men. Also, for some reason, I keep remembering the "SouthPark" episode where Bebe grows breasts and all the little boys in class start acting like rutting stags around her.

The characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, et. al.

"The Surrendered Spouse" was the title of a book in a L&O episode. There is a RL book called "The Surrendered Wife", but I like the alliteration of the former.

John Blackwood Ryan, Ph.D. belongs to Andrew Greeley

\------------------------------------------------------

Margaret had just phoned to tell him that CJ would be meeting with Santos at 2:00 that afternoon; the phone rang again almost instantaneously. It was Debbie Fiderer. "The President like a few minutes of your time this morning, Danny. Would 11:00 be convenient?"

He stopped by Maragaret's desk on the way. "Would you tell her that I've been summoned to the Oval?", he asked. "I'll check by when I'm done".

After being escorted into the President's office, he asked, "Good morning, sir. It's always a pleasure to speak with you, but I'm not sure -- are we on the record?"

"No, Danny, we're off the record. Although in another sense I think we're very much on the record. CJ told me of Hollis' offer, and the one from Santos, and your plans." The President then proceeded to put him through the classic "what are your intentions?" scenario.

"With all due respect, sir, is this really any of your concern?"

"Look, Danny, I don't know whether it's because Talmadge Cregg is no longer capable of doing this himself or because I'm itching to carry out statements I made to Doug Westin some 20 years ago or because I went though it with Abbey's father, but every other guy had to go through it and now it's your turn, so just remember, the 82nd -- oh, damn!"

"Sir?"

"I just remembered I won't be Commander-in-Chief after a few more days."

He decided the best thing to do was to play along, so he replied, "Well, if it help, I love her, sir, one 'Domer to another".

"Yeah, well, I'm really happy for the both of you and I know Abbey will be kvelling as if you were her own. By the way, when the time comes, if you need any pull in getting the Grotto for the wedding--".

"I'm playing that subject by ear, Mr. President, and, in any event, I'm not sure that either of us would want to make our way back to the church".

"Sure you do. I saw her face at Easter last spring, and I've seen yours at Red Mass. You both want back in, even though no one ever really kicked you out. Look, when you're ready, there's a guy who will help the two of you with whatever idiotic things the hierarchy has done to hurt you". He pressed the intercom. "Debbie, get me Bishop Ryan in Chicago". Two seconds later, the phone buzzed. "Blackie? Jed. Listen, I'm going to be sending you a guy and a gal that need your insight. I don't know when they'll be contacting you, but when they do, as your boss is so fond of saying, 'Handle it' ".

Walking back to the Chief of Staff's area, he heard Charlie calling his name. "Hey, Danny, come on in. Listen, there's been some talk going 'round and I just want to say that if I ever hear of her being jerked around, I don't know how I'd do it but..." Margaret poke her head in the door and gestured to him before he could react to this latest incursion into his love life.

"Matt Santos, Josh, and Sam are on their way over here now", she said, walking him to CJ's office, "oh, and the President says not to worry. He'll remind his successor that he has the planes for the next week or so.

He reached her office a minute or two before the others, squeezed her hand in encouragement. "Congressman," he greeted the man. "Hey, Josh. Sam, it's good to see you again".

For a second, Matt, Josh, and Sam looked at each other uncertainly. "Danny, would you mind", Josh said. She immediately objected, "I want Danny to sta-", when he interrupted, "No problem". He stared into her eyes intently. "I'll be just outside; holler if you need me". Then he reached over, gently swept the lock of hair that had fallen over her face, tucked it behind her left ear, and left the room.

Though no sound was made, the reaction of the other three men was palpable. He could have no more clearly demonstrated his role in her life had he kissed her and touched her intimately. He could have no more decisively thrown down the gauntlet had he stepped in front of her with drawn sword.

He took a seat beside Margaret, who seemed to be staring at her watch. About 4 minutes later, Mrs.Bartlet came into the area. Margaret got up and knocked on the door. "Excuse me, sir, but the President would like to speak with you. And, Josh, Debbie said to tell you that Donna needs you to call her. Will needs you in the Briefing Room for a few minutes, CJ".

"Sam!", Mrs. Bartlet exclaimed, "welcome back! Come on, let's get caught up."

Thinking about the look on Matt Santos' face as he stormed out of her office, he decided that it might be best if he and she took more than a week or two to decompress in California and whatever their next step would be, it shouldn't involve staying in DC.

Sam came back from his conversation with the First Lady. "Hey, Danny, not for nothing but if you".

"Look", he interrupted, "Charlie already did the Farmer Ted and Jake scene from Sixteen Candles, so you needn't repeat it".

"I didn't think I needed to put it in words, Danny, it went without saying", Sam replied in that dismissive I-am-a-product-of-Princeton-and-Duke-and-a-White-Anglo-Saxon-Protestant-male voice he could do so well when he felt it was necessary. "What I was leading up to was to offer you the use of my condo while the two of you are in LA. It's right on the marina, I'll have my cleaning lady stock the frig, you can use my boat."

"We'll have to talk it over, but thanks".

"Hey, Danny", Josh walked up to them. "Lets to get a beer".

Josh played with the bowl of pretzels on the bar. "I don't know, Danny, I never figured you for the macho he-man dictating all the rules type."

He leaned over his pint toward the Chief of Staff to be, quiet anger in his voice. "Counting the campaign, you've known her for nine years. Does she strike you as the surrendered spouse type? We talk about how we can make things work, but she makes her own choices, and to think anything else ..."

Not quite ready to give up and trying another tactic, Josh tried to smooth over the situation. "Maybe, but I've never seen her so glowing, so relaxed, so at ease. Whatever it is you're doing.. "

"I'll take credit for the glow and maybe the relaxation," he laughed, "but the peace of mind and the quiet assurance is hers and hers alone."

Josh waved a hand in defeat. "Okay, whatever. Hey, when you said 'spouse'..?"

"Tiny steps, Josh, tiny steps. I'm a very patient man."

He walked out of the bar, hoping that she would be by early tonight and that she wouldn't be too tired. Or he might lose some of that patience.


End file.
